rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Trixie Mattel
Trixie Mattel es el nombre drag de Brian Firkus, un presentador, comediante y artista musical mejor conocido por su participación en la Temporada 7 de "RuPaul's Drag Race" y la ganadora de All Stars 3. Tras su éxito, Trixie comenzó a presentar un programa web con Katya, titulado "UNHhhh", en el canal de YouTube de WOWPresents. Más tarde protagonizaron su nuevo programa titulado "The Trixie & Katya Show" en Viceland. También comenzó su carrera musical y ahora tiene una colección de maquillaje con Sugarpill llamada "Oh Honey!". Origen de su nombre drag Una de las opciones era Cupcake, pero Mattel elige a "Trixie" como su nombre porque cuando era más joven, tenía una relación áspera con su padrastro. Cuando ella actuaba demasiado femenina, su padrastro la llamaba "Trixie" como si fuera un insulto. Cuando tenía 18 años, tuvo que sustituir a una persona que interpretó al "Dr. Frank N. Furter" en "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". Dio la casualidad de que el nombre del personaje también era Trixie, sintiendo así que fue el destino. Comenzó solo como Trixie, pero nadie sabía realmente su nombre, por lo que se refirieron a ella como "la nueva chica que parece una muñeca Barbie". Más tarde eligió a Mattel como un homenaje a Barbie, su inspiración visual número uno. Cuando era niña, no le permitieron tener una Barbie, así que se convirtió en una. RuPaul's Drag Race Temporada 7 En la temporada 7, Trixie era una concursante vista por muchos como una de las favoritas para ganar y una de las favoritas de los fanáticos por su personalidad divertida y su estilo único. Sin embargo, se mantuvo a salvo hasta que fue eliminada en el Episodio 4, después del lip ssync con su amiga cercana, Pearl. La eliminación de Trixie provocó indignación entre los fanáticos y pasó a la historia de "RuPaul's Drag Race" como una de las eliminaciones más impactantes y prematuras, por lo que muchos espectadores argumentaron que la decisión de RuPaul parecía ser deliberadamente controvertida. Algunos fanáticos incluso comenzaron una campaña en línea para reincorporarla. En el Episodio 8, todos los participantes eliminados fueron traídos de vuelta, cada uno que se quedó en la competencia tuvo que ser emparejado con uno de ellos y crear una apariencia inspirada en los gemelos. Los ganadores fueron Pearl y Trixie, lo que hizo que Mattel se reincorporara a la competencia para ser eliminada nuevamente en el Episodio 10. All Stars 3 En "All Stars 3", Trixie fue la primera reina en ingresar al "Werk Room" y se le unieron otros 9 participantes de la temporada, que bromeaban sobre algunas de las vestimentas de entrada en sus confesionarios. El mini desafío fue el infame "Reading is Fundamental", en el que se desempeñó bien, como en la mayoría de los desafíos de comedia, excepto "Snatch Game" donde actuó como RuPaul, terminando en los últimos 3 después de una mala actuación. Trixie aterrizó en el top 3 veces (Episodios 3, 5 y 7) y ganó 2 desafíos (episodios 5 y 7), pero nunca ganó una Lip Sync por su legado. Trixie también terminó en la parte inferior dos veces (episodios 4 y 6). Después de que un jurado compuesto por las 6 reinas eliminadas emitieran sus votos para quienes deberían estar en el Top 2, llegaron a una conclusión. Las dos reinas serían Trixie y Kennedy Davenport. Después de hacer lip sync de la canción "Wrecking Ball" de Miley Cyrus, RuPaul decidió que la ganadora sería Trixie. En su discurso, ella dijo esencialmente que usaría su título para enorgullecer a los jueces. Image.jpg 20190120 111254.jpg Frases de Entrada Temporada 7 "This isn't Maury Povich?!" All Stars 3 "Oh, honey... That's how I roll." Holi-Slay Spectacular "Merry Christmas ya' ''filthy animal! And a happy new year!" Frases Memorables Las frases se mantendrán en su idioma original para mantener el sentido de las mismas: * "Oh, honey!" * "AHHHHHH!" * "Ginger, does someone of your body type prefer to be called a short person or a bean bag chair?" * "C'mon chin strap!" (referring to Pearl's entrance outfit) * "I went to your mom's birthday party." (to Jasmine Masters after she said Trixie looked like she was dressed for a birthday) * "Alright, public school, calm down." * "I paint for the check cashing place down the street." * "Violet, I don't believe the rumors. I don't believe you took Sharon Needles' crown. I don't believe you're taking this one either." * "Ginger Minj, did you really save Carol Anne from the poltergeist in the TV?" * "Katya, where'd you get your outfits, girl, '''American Apparently Not'?" * "I don’t know what the worst thing is about kissing you: tongue, dry mouth, your beard, your red lipstick, your smoker breath or your attitude" (to Katya) * "Acid Betty, in Untucked did you or did you not come for me?" * "I mean, if I had to pick someone, I’m very sexual with my heart and so I wouldn’t have sex with someone I didn’t care about, so I care about (Katya) the most." * "I like my men like I like my coffee... incapable of loving me back" * "I will not Jodie Foster this kind of behavior." (on "UNHhhh", Episode 22) * "Do you guys have any friends that are liars? How do you deal with them? Comment below." (referring to Katya) * "Hi, I'm the chemical burn from the spiral perm, Trixie Mattel." (on "UNHhhh", Episode 34) * "Hi, I'm the star of a soft-core Iraqi porn, stuck between Iraq and a hard place." (on "UNHhhh", Episode 45) * "If you're going to come to the playground, bring some FUCKING toys!" (referring to Acid Betty and her interaction at the Season 8 finale on "Hey Queen") * "Snatching trophies? *laughs* I am a trophy." (on "All Stars 3" Trailer) * "I belong in the Drag Race Hall of Fame because I'm Roxxxy Andrews and I'm here to make it clear, I know you love me baby so that's why you brought me here." (on "All Stars 3: Meet the Queens") * "Everybody says, 'Oh my god, Trixie! It must be so amazing, it must be like everything's just handed to you!', and the truth is, yes. Everything is just handed to me. Unfortunately, I have two hooks." (on "All Stars 3: Meet the Queens") * "Winner winner, chicken... dinner." (as RuPaul on "Snatch Game") * "Mayhem did a cartwheel in a gown! I can't do a cartwheel with 4 people operating my limbs." (as a cameo on Season 10) * "Hi, I’m the big gulp you get behind the 7-11, Trixie Mattel!" (on "UNHhhh", Episode 33) * "And the winner is Kelly Mantle!" (referring to Violet Chachki's winning the taping face mini challenge on Season 7) * "If the Lord can lead you to it, he can lead you through it!" (on "UNHhhh", Episode 63) Curiosidades Discografía Vídeos The Best of Trixie Mattel 'Putting the "Try" in Country' RuPaul’s Drag Race All Stars 3 ‎ Meet Trixie Mattel 'The Folk Drag Musician' RuPaul’s Drag Race All Stars 3 Meet Your WINNER Trixie Mattel's BTS Footage from 'Meet the Queen' RuPaul's Drag All Stars 3 All Of Trixie Mattel's Runway Looks All Stars Redes Sociales * Trixie Mattel en Site | Facebook | Instagram | Twitter * Trixie Mattel en YouTube | IMDb | iTunes | Wikipedia Navegación en:Trixie Mattel Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Temporada 7 Categoría:Reinas Temporada 7 Categoría:All Stars 3 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 3 Categoría:Eliminadas Dos Veces Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas Nativas Americanas Categoría:Reinas de Wisconsin Categoría:Primeras en Entrar Categoría:Sexto Lugar Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Reina de Regreso Categoría:Anfitriona Programa Web Categoría:Reinas de California Categoría:Reinas en el Drag Race Hall of Fame Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:Ganadoras Un Desafío Categoría:Ganadora Primer Mini Desafìo Categoría:Cuarta Eliminada Categoría:Décima Eliminada Categoría:Ganadoras Categoría:Ganadoras Baile Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Nacidas en 1989 Categoría:Estrellas y Anfitrionas de Programas de Televisión Categoría:Reinas Holi-Slay Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Ganadoras del Makeover Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Actores Categoría:Virgo Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Reinas de Certámenes de Belleza Categoría:Reinas con Funko Pop! Categoría:Doble Victoria Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Reinas de Chicago Categoría:Ganadora del Mini Desafío Reading is Fundamental Categoría:Reinas Nominadas en Snatch Game Categoría:Reinas Camp Categoría:Reinas de Looks Categoría:Eliminaciones Controversiales